Broken Faith
by Fribouille
Summary: Quand Bill se libère de Tom.  Tokio Hotel, slash, OS  Warnings : abus, humiliation, death  seulement suggestif


**Titre :** Broken Faith

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Tom/Bill, non twincest

**Résumé :** Quand Bill se libère de Tom.

**Inspiration :** For trust not him that hath once broken faith_ Shakespeare

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire, c'était un peu un test pour voir si j'étais capable d'écrire une histoire en 2ème personne POV et surtout d'en faire quelque chose de potable.

Le résultat est un peu court mais j'aime bien.

Enfin, c'est surtout à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez donc "bonne lecture" en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p>Tu lui fais confiance, il te trahit.<p>

Il te jure qu'il ne recommencera plus et tu lui pardonnes.

Mais il recommence, bien sûr, et tu as mal, mentalement, physiquement, tu ne sais plus où commence la douleur et où elle se termine. Tu pleures et tressautes entre ses bras alors qu'il s'excuse une fois de plus. Agenouillés sur le sol de la cuisine, vous avez l'air pitoyables et tu le sais. Tu as l'impression que ta vie est un film qu'on rembobine et dont on regarde toujours la même scène. Malsain, pervers et sadique... le scénario est à son image.

« Promis, c'est la dernière fois, te jure-t-il dans un murmure en te serrant plus fort contre son corps. Il te fait mal au côtes et au cœur. La chaleur de son corps n'arrive pas à s'infiltrer dans le tien. Tu te sens cassé.

- Non, tu mens. Tu recommenceras... tu recommences toujours et je te déteste autant que je t'aime. »

Tu ne te rappelles plus de ce qu'était ta vie avant lui, pourtant ça ne remonte pas à si loin que ça. Deux ans.

Tu te demandes encore comment tu as fait pour supporter jusque là. Pour tenir.

Malgré ce qu'il te dit, tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas... ou plus. Toi, tu es _sûr_ que tu ne l'aimes plus, en tout cas. Tu ne peux plus l'aimer. Pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Tu sais, au plus profond de ton être, que tu aurais dû le quitter aux premiers signes.

La première claque qu'il t'a donnée aurait aussi dû être la dernière. Tu le sais bien. Tu as l'impression que tu es autant victime que coupable dans cette histoire, mais les larmes qu'il a versées ce soir là, lui, ce grand homme fort, t'ont atteintes en plein cœur. Elles t'ont rendues faibles. Tu as baissé ta garde, tu l'as embrassé et il a recommencé.

Dans un sens, tu sais que tu as l'ascendant sur lui. Tu détiens entre tes mains un secret qui pourrait le détruire. Lui aussi il le sait. Tu es prêt à jurer que c'est pour ça qu'il te cogne dessus. C'est un cercle vicieux, infernal, qui ne se brisera jamais.

Il te tape, tu ne dis rien, mais laisses planer le doute... Peut-être qu'un jour tu iras le dire à quelqu'un. Tu le tiens et il le sait. Ca l'énerve. Ca le rend faible cette prise que tu as sur lui, et Tom Trumper n'est _pas_ un homme faible. Alors il te frappe plus fort.

« Tom, arrêtes, gémis-tu pitoyablement, en t'éloignant de lui, rampant sur la moquette de votre chambre. »

Elle brûle tes cuisses nues mais te fais moins mal que ses coups à lui. Il agrippe une poignée de tes cheveux sur l'arrière de ton crâne et sa basket appuie entre tes omoplates pour t'empêcher d'avancer.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, hein ? Siffle-t-il à ton oreille. Parano. Ses gestes tremblent d'une colère sans nom. T'as appelé ta mère aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien Tom, rien. »

Tu te fais pitié. Ce ton suppliant et pleurnichard que tu emploies te dégoûte. Il t'a défait de toute dignité.

Comment peux-tu aimer un homme comme ça ? Ta mère te l'as demandé ce matin au téléphone et tu n'as pas su quoi lui répondre. La réponse naturelle du début s'est perdue en chemin, noyée sous les coups et les humiliations. Il n'a plus d'humour et il a perdu son charme. Sa violence l'a rendue laid à tes yeux.

Ce n'est plus du non-amour que tu ressens à son égard mais de la haine. Pourtant il te fait peur alors tu te roules en boule, protégeant ton visage ensanglanté et déjà méchamment tuméfié de ses coups durs. Tu attends qu'il se fatigue. Ou qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ce qui arrivera en premier. Ca ne fera aucune différence pour toi puisqu'il essaiera dans tous les cas de se faire pardonner. Et cette fois, ton pardon cachera ta vengeance. Tu te promets que c'est la dernière fois.

Au début de votre relation, tu as vite découvert son goût pour la violence, pour les choses qui font mal. C'est au lit que tu l'as découvert. Cette première nuit que vous aviez partagé, tu t'en souviens encore. A l'époque, il arrivait encore à se freiner mais il t'avait tout de même pris avec violence et la douleur t'avait poursuivie pendant plusieurs jours. Comme la marque bleue qu'il avait imprimé sur ta peau, là où tes hanches forment un creux. Cela reste l'endroit de ton corps qu'il préfère le plus maltraiter lors de vos ébats. Elles n'y sont plus sensibles, elles y sont habituées.

Deux ans plus tard, tu es toujours l'unique dominé de votre relation. Il ne peut pas imaginer les choses autrement. Les jeux sexuels qu'il t'impose ont gagnés en sadisme. Ca te dégoûte mais ses deux fidèles compagnons, la corde avec laquelle il t'attache inlassablement aux barreaux du lit et le poignard dont il se sert pour taillader ta peau pâle, te tiennent dans le rang. Tu ne gémis et n'implore que quand il t'y autorise. Ton plaisir ne compte plus et si tu jouis quand même, ce n'est pas grâce à lui. Tu es sûr que lui, arrive à se persuader que si. Il est idiot.

Ce soir, il se laisse attacher. Il a décidé de réaffirmer sa dominance sur toi en se prouvant que bien qu'attaché et impuissant, tu fais quand même tout ce qu'il te dit. Et c'est vrai. Il te terrorise et sa voix qui te commande de façon obscène te glace le sang. Tu fais ce qu'il te dit sans opposer de résistance, sans protester il veut que tu le suces ? Tu le fais. Il veut te voir te préparer dans une position humiliante? Tu le fais. Il veut que tu le chevauches en gémissant comme une salope ? D'accord.

Ce qu'il ignore encore, c'est que ce soir, sous tes apparences dociles, c'est toi le maitre de jeu. Et qu'il ne peut plus te faire peur puisque ça va bientôt être fini et qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles. Tu vas t'en assurer.

Assis sur son bassin, tes mains posées sur tes propres cuisses qui se tendent et se détendent sous l'effort, tu le regardes droit dans les yeux, alors que tes hanches ondulent. Il halète fortement, tu as presque l'impression de voir son cœur cogner contre son torse. Ses yeux bruns, dilatés à l'extrême, sont presque noirs. Tu attends le signe...

Ses paupières se ferment, son souffle se coupe, tu arrêtes brusquement tes mouvements. Il rouvre les yeux et te fixe. Son orgasme devra attendre.

« Bill, grogne-t-il dans un souffle rauque et tressautant. »

Il tire sur ses liens et donne un coup de hanche vers le haut, mais tu t'es déjà retiré. Tu te penches en avant et colle ta bouche contre son oreille alors que ta main droite vagabonde vers la table de nuit d'où tu extirpes le poignard.

« Dis-moi quel effet ça fait Tom, susurres-tu à son oreille. Cette fois tu comprends ce que c'est que le plaisir du dominant. »

Tu te redresses alors qu'il tourne la tête vers toi et essaie de te mordre, le cou, l'oreille quoiqu'il arrive à atteindre.

Sournoisement, tu fais glisser la lame brillante sous sa mâchoire, contre sa jugulaire. Tu dessines sa clavicule saillante et te régales de le dilatation de ses pupilles. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être excité par ce renversement de situation ou s'il doit avoir peur. Tu lui adresses un petit sourire en coin et continues lentement la progression de ta lame. Elle s'arrête à la verticale sur son téton durcit. Ta main gauche remonte jusqu'à son visage et retrace l'arête de son nez, plonge sur ses lèvres, presqu'avec tendresse et délectation. Il retient son souffle.

« Tu m'as brisé Tom, lui souffles-tu doucement. Il déglutit sans te lâcher des yeux. Mais moi, continues-tu en retirant ton doigt de ses lèvres. Tu appuies avec tes deux mains et de toutes tes forces sur le poignard qui traverse sa chaire et transperce son cœur. Moi, je t'ai tué. »

Et toi, tu l'as tué.

* * *

><p>Voilà, finite. Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite review =)<p> 


End file.
